Bad Religion
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha, from a down and out bad part of town, cares only about money, and shuns everything else in his attempt to get what he wants. As his deeds get worse, how far will he go before his soul is unable to be saved? Summary continued inside.


Bad Religion.

Summary: InuYasha cares about no one and nothing, except money. It could be considered his religion, and he will do anything to get it. He doesn't believe in love, and laughs at the idea of dating, but someone is out to prove him wrong. With InuYasha dealing drugs, beating people up, cutting classes and getting arrested, all for money, how far does one kid have to go before his soul is lost, and cannot be saved?

InuYasha looked around, then ran across the street, slowing down to a walk as he stepped up onto the sidewalk, nodding his head at the small group of people that called themselves his friends.

"What's up Miroku?" He asked the black haired kid. The kid grinned, and took a sucker out of his mouth.

"Nothin' man, just hittin' up a few chicks and seein' if I can get laid this weekend." He said, texting on his cell phone. InuYasha smirked, and knew that he shouldn't have even asked, the answer was always the same.

"What else is new?" He asked sarcastically, taking a roll of twenties out of his pocket. He counted out his money, and grimaced. He only had three hundred bucks left, so he might have to get into some more shit to make more.

Miroku grinned, putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"I don't know, theres this hot blonde chick named Alyssa, I wanna fuck her, but then there's this cheerleader, she's a brunette, but she's also hot." He said. "Plus she's a cheerleader." He said. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Very flexible, and that can come in handy." He said.

InuYasha laughed, and offered his solution.

"Just fuck 'em both, man." He said. Miroku looked at him.

"Well, my only free day is friday night and most of saturday morning, after that I'm tied up." He said. "I can only do one."

InuYasha smirked.

"That's because your not thinking outside the box." He said. Miroku cut in with a laugh. "I wanna get inside the box, not outside it." He said. His friends laughed, and InuYasha grinned.

"Just call whatever one you think is most likely to agree to a threesome, and convince her, then invite the other girl over and don't tell her, and chances are, she will get curious and join in." He said. He snapped his fingers, putting his money back in his pocket. "Bam! Instant lay!" He said.

Miroku smirked, and whipped out his cell phone.

"I think your a genius, my friend." He said. "I'm going to try that."

The warning bell rang, and InuYasha laughed, jogging toward the school.

"Gotta go man, I don't wanna be late." He said. Miroku pocketed his cell, and jogged after him.

"Man, since when did you ever care about bein' on time to class?" He asked.

InuYasha cast his golden eyes on Miroku.

"Since going to class made me money." He said, and took off.

_Later that day..._

Kagome sighed, and flicked her long black hair behind her shoulder, and stared across the grass field to where InuYasha was standing with his friends. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants, and she stared dreamily at him. He was usually wearing a tight T-shirt, but it was a bit overcast today, so he had on a pure black hoodie. His hood was up, and his hands were in the pocket on the front of the hoodie. She knew that he was bad news, but that was what attracted him to her. Not that she liked bad boys, but there was something different to this boy. It seemed that he had more of a purpose in life, more than the usual crowd of guys that she seen everyday, and he was cute looking to top it off. She was still daydreaming when a hand came down on her shoulder, and a voice started her out of her thoughts.

"Who ya obsessing over now?"

Kagome jumped, then looked up as Sango chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"Come on, Kagome, who ya checking out?" She asked.

Kagome pointed across the field.

"InuYasha..." She said dreamily.

Sango turned up her nose, and scoffed.

"He's bad news Kagome, I'd stay away from him if I were you." She said.

Kagome shook her head. "I like him, I'm going to go for it." She said.

Sango laughed. "You really shouldn't associate with him, Kagome." She said. Kagome looked at her. "What's so wrong about him?" She asked.

Sango shrugged. "Well, you've never had a mark lower than 90, on anything, assignment, quiz, test, exam, your a good kid, you don't do drugs or anything, whereas, him, he's never gotten a mark above 60, he hasn't even attended 60 of his classes, he fights alot, he deals drugs and everything, you would ruin yourself to get in with him."

"Does he smoke or do drugs?" She asked. Sango shook her head. "He's stupid, but he's not that stupid." She said. "His only addictions are money, and doing drugs and smoking would only take away from that." She said. Kagome shrugged. "Then he can't be all that bad." She said. Sango shrugged back, and sighed.

"I give up, whenever you get an idea into your head, no one can convince you otherwise." She said. Kagome smiled.

"And thats why you love me."

She got up, and started walking over, intent on introducing herself to him. She walked up beside him, and put her hand on his arm.

"Excuse me, InuYasha?" She asked.

InuYasha turned to her, and whipped down his hood.

"What?" He asked. Kagome was a little taken aback at his tone, but decided to press onward. He was probably having a bad day.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime." She said. As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She barely knew him! What was she thinking!?!?  
InuYasha glared at her in disgust, then yanked his arm away from her.

"Fuck off skank, it's all about looks and status with you hoes, isn't it?" He asked. Kagome was shocked at the brutality in his words.

"There, go over there." He said. "There's some football players over there, go date one for a week until he gets kicked from the team, and he's no longer a cool kid to date, and ya drop him." He said. Then he laughed.

"Fuck off bitch, I've got better things to do than play with you." He said. Kagome, now almost in tears, turned, and walked back to where Sango was waiting.

She reached Sango, and walked straight into Sango's arms.

"Your right Sango." She said, tears streaming down her face. "He was a total asshole to me, and now I regret ever going over to talk to him." She said. "I hate him!"

Sango shushed her, rubbed her back, then glared at the figure of InuYasha across the field. He didn't know it yet, but he was in for a good telling-off. She made sure Kagome was okay, then walked right on over, intent on kicking his ass.

"Hey, InuYasha!" She yelled, and he turned, just in time to see Sango's open palm.

_'Bam!'_

His eyes widened as he was slapped across the face, and he stared at the girl incredulously as she glared at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asked.

Sango slapped him again.

"Your a sorry motherfucker, you know that?" She asked. "Kagome was trying to get up the nerve for weeks to talk to you, and you go and tell her to fuck off, and you call her a skank. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

InuYasha shrugged.  
"The bitch was steppin', and I ain't playing her game." He said.

Sango looked at him confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

InuYasha produced his roll of twenties.

"The bitch was probably only trying to date me because of my cash flow." He said.

Sango stared at the money in his hand, then looked back at InuYasha, knowing now that he was a reasonable type. If she calmed down and talked to him a bit nicer, then he would be respectful back. At least, she hoped.

"Please stop calling Kagome a bitch." She said, careful to not have a sarcastic or angry tone.

InuYasha nodded. "Sorry." He said.

Sango smiled to herself. He was the most rude, ignorant, stupidest nice person she had ever met.

"Anyway, Kagome seems to see something in you, so if your any type of man at all, you should go apologize to her." She said, and with that, turned and walked back to Kagome.

InuYasha watched her walk away, before turning to his friends and putting his hood up.

"If that bitch thinks I'm gonna say sorry to her, then she's stupider than she looks." He said.

Miroku agreed, and looked over InuYasha's shoulder to where Sango was walking away.

"That girl has a nice ass though." He said thoughtfully. "I'll see if I can hit her up next weekend." He said. InuYasha grinned, and turned to Kouga.

"Hey man, you bring that shit I asked you to?" He asked. Kouga looked around, and nodded. He reached into his hoodie and withdrew a small package. He tossed it to InuYasha and he pocketed it swiftly, lest anyone see. He didn't even have to open it or check it out. His sharp nose could detect the faint scent emanating from the package, and he knew what it was, and it was what he wanted. He pulled out his money, and peeled off three twenties. He handed them to Kouga and he grinned, reaching into his pocket.

He only owed Kouga fifty for the stuff, but he only had twenties, so he gave him sixty. As Kouga attempted to give him a ten dollar bill back, InuYasha shook his head.

"No man, your my homie, don't worry about it bro." He said. Kouga nodded, and pocketed the money. InuYasha made small talk to his friends for a few more minutes, throwing off anyone who might be watching. As scripted, Miroku looked at his watch, and said goodbye to his friends, making his way to the other side of the school. It didn't matter where he went, really, as long as he was the one to break up the group. It didn't look as much like a drug deal that way, InuYasha walking up, exchanging money for a package, then leaving. Miroku left first, and InuYasha and Kouga remained, still talking. A few minutes later, they separated, and InuYasha headed to the next area. He walked across the soccer field, and jay-walked across the street. He sat down at a bus stop, and a few minutes later, a black guy walked up. If InuYasha didn't know better, he would have been afraid of the guy.

The guy was a few inches taller than InuYasha, and wore baggy white pants, halfway off his ass. His white shoes had no laces, and rode up high on his feet. He was wearing a long pure white shirt, that came all the way down, stopping a few inches above his knees. The sleeves came down well past the elbows, and he grabbed the crotch of his pants, pulling them up as he sat down next to InuYasha. He looked at InuYasha, sizing him up. InuYasha looked at him, staring him in the eye, absolutely unafraid. The guy had a white bandanna on, and a black hat over that, turned slightly sideways, with gold lettering on the hat. InuYasha was unable to read it, for the hat was sideways.

"Sup mon?" The guy asked, and InuYasha knew he had to pay attention, for the guy had a strong accent.

"Hey." He replied.

The black guy looked around, then leaned in a bit closer to InuYasha.

"I'm lookin' around for some of dat derr good stuff, ya know where I can find any, eh bra?"

InuYasha stuck his hand inside his hoodie, and half withdrew the package.

"Like some of this stuff?" He asked.

The guy nodded.

InuYasha put it back in his hoodie, and looked straight ahead, not making a move until the guy produced some cash. A few seconds later, a bunch of bills were dropped in his lap, bound together with an elastic around the middle.

InuYasha picked it up, and took his time inspecting it, knowing there was no rush.

He ruffled through them, counted them, then counted them again, making sure the money was there. He heard the distant roar of an engine, and he stood up. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed the package, taking it out and tossing it at the guy.

"Later man." InuYasha said, taking a step outside the bus shelter.

"Peace brotha." The guy said, pocketing the package.

InuYasha saw the bus round the corner, and he waited a second as it slowed, and opened it's doors. InuYasha stepped onto the bus, and it drove away.

InuYasha saw that all the seats were taken, and he shrugged, turning around to face the front as he stood off to the side, close to the front doors.

---

Kagome sighed, and sat down on the bus, suddenly tired. She wasn't feeling good, perhaps it was her encounter with InuYasha, but she had signed out of school early, ready to go home and sleep. She knew that she was wrong for approaching InuYasha and trying to talk to him when she barely knew him, but how else did you make friends? She shook her head, and changed tracks on her mp3 player, wanting a better song. She stared out the window absent-mindedly, her mind on InuYasha, when suddenly, the bus lurched, slowing down. It brought her back to reality, and she stared out the window again, watching as a bus stop slowly came into view. She looked inside as they pulled up alongside it, and saw a street thug inside, and she silently thanked God that he wasn't making a move to get on the bus. He looked like trouble all right. She didn't see anyone else in the bus stop, so the person must have already been standing at the curb, waiting to get on the bus. She switched her gaze from the bus stop to the front of the bus, and seen who else but InuYasha looking around, trying to find a seat. She immediately got excited, and she started to wave at him, but stopped when he turned around, facing the front, choosing to stand. She glared at his back, and put her hand down.

"Fine, don't notice me." She said. Then she wondered what he was doing out of school.

She remembered Sango's words, that he was a bad kid, and she decided that he must be skipping. She sighed, and pulled the cord, getting up. She had to get off at the next stop, then walk the next few minutes to her house.

Once the bus stopped, she got off, exiting through the side doors at the middle of the bus. To her surprise, she looked forward and saw InuYasha step off the bus and turn to the left, not even noticing her as he started walking up her street. She decided to follow him, and started walking, knowing that he would never notice her, for he was putting in headphones, and turning on his Ipod. She told herself that she would only follow him to the end of her street, and if he continued further than that, then she would cross the street and head back up, to her house.

She kept walking, and not wanting to feel like a stalker, she decided to let him know that she was behind him. As she opened her mouth to yell at him, someone else beat her to it.

A kid crossed the street, calling for InuYasha to stop. InuYasha didn't hear him, and kept on walking, and the kid, who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, around the same age as InuYasha, caught up to him, placing his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha stopped and turned around, pulling off his headphones.

"Yo man, what you doing?" The kid asked.

Kagome stopped, and stood behind a telephone pole, peeking around it nervously.

"Hey?" InuYasha asked. "Do I know you?"

The kid shook his head.

"No man, what you up to?" He asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Nothin, yourself?"

The kid returned the shoulder gesture.

"Just seein' what's going down." He said. He stepped a bit closer to InuYasha, and looked him up and down.

"Yo, you got any money on ya that you can lend out?" He asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Nope." He said.

The kid shook his head. "I think you do." He said. "Especially after that drug deal I seen you make." He said.

InuYasha shrugged. "So what if I do?" He asked. "I ain't giving any of it to you." He said.

"I think you should, man." He said, holding his hand out.

InuYasha smirked. "Oh, you do now, do ya?" He asked.

The kid nodded. "Yeah man, hurry it up." He said.

InuYasha reached into his pocket, withdrew a packet of bills, and dropped them on the ground at the kids feet.

The kid glared at him.

"Pick that shit up and hand it to me proper." He said.

InuYasha shrugged. "Make me." He said. The kid scowled, and bent down, reaching for the money. Quick as a flash, InuYasha kicked the guy in the face as he bent over to get the money, making the guy scream out in pain and grab his face, staggering backwards.

Kagome gasped, not used to seeing such violence.

InuYasha picked his money up, and stood over the kid that way laying on his back on the pavement, groaning and holding his nose. InuYasha picked him up with his right arm, pulling him up by his shirt.

"Wrong person to try to jack up mother fucker." InuYasha said. "Bet your day sucks now doesn't it?"

The kid said nothing, and InuYasha could see blood leaking out from between the guys fingers. InuYasha set him down.

"Now listen the fuck up." He said. "Take off that piece of shit you call a hat and hand it over."

The kid, now fearing InuYasha, took off his black hat, and gave it to InuYasha. InuYasha reached into his back pocket, and withdrew a butterfly knife, flicking it open. The kid took a step back in fear, and watching in horror as InuYasha stabbed the sharp blade through the middle of his hat.

"Watch, fucker." InuYasha said, holding the hat in front of the kid. He swiftly flicked the knife to the side, cutting through the hat. It was now sliced almost in half, and InuYasha quickly ripped it apart, throwing it on the ground at the kid's feet.

"Don't fuck with me." InuYasha said slowly, grabbing the kid by the front of the shirt. "Cause I will rip apart everything you have, and next time I see you, it won't be just your hat." The kid shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Sorry's don't work, asshole." He said. "Next time you try to jack someone up, make sure you have the balls to see it through, you pussy mutherfucker."

The kid closed his eyes, hoping that InuYasha wouldn't decide to stab him.

"Your a weak, pitiful excuse for a man, and you have no life." InuYasha said harshly, flipping the blade around with ease. The kid watched as the blade flicked open, then closed, then open again, the blade dissappearing inside the handles, only to reappear half a second later.

"Save me time, and go slit your throat open." InuYasha said.

Kagome stared, not knowing that InuYasha was capable of such hateful words.

"Your lower than dirt, you know that?" InuYasha asked.

"Your too fuckin' lazy to go get a job to earn your money, and too fuckin' stupid to find more productive ways of getting it, so you think that you can just take what doesn't belong to you." InuYasha said.

InuYasha pushed the guy onto the sidewalk, and the guy fell down, backing away from InuYasha.

InuYasha darted forward, stopping the blade just a few inches from the guys throat.

"Your lucky I'm not as pathetic and disgusting as you, you stupid bastard, or else I would kill you." He said. "You tried to take my money, which didn't belong to you. Do you want me to take your life, which doesn't belong to me?" He asked.

The kid said nothing, staring up at InuYasha with fear in his eyes.

"DO YOU!?" InuYasha yelled at him.

The kid shook his head.

"N-no!" He said. "Please, no!"

InuYasha backed off, and flicked his wrist up, letting go of the bottom handle as he did so. The blade and the handle came swinging around, and InuYasha moved his thumb at the last second, the blade falling into the top handle, and the bottom handle dropping on top of that. InuYasha slipped the knife into his back pocket, and turned around, leaving the kid on the sidewalk. He walked a few steps away, then turned around.

"Remember me, motherfucker!" He said. "InuYasha doesn't take shit from nobody!"

With that, InuYasha turned around, pulling his hood tighter around his head, hiding his dog-like ears.

Kagome looked across the street, and then ran across it, eager to be away from the kid picking himself up off the sidewalk, as he picked up the pieces of his hat. She ran down the sidewalk, back the way she had came, and stopped at a house, walking up the driveway. She unlocked the door, and walked in, locking it behind her. She walked into the living room and dropped down onto the couch, sighing, replaying in her mind what she had just seen.

InuYasha was definitely dangerous, but he hadn't actually hurt the kid more than what was nessecary. He had just scared the living piss out of him. But he wasn't overly cruel, and he hadn't hit the kid while he was on the ground.

Kagome was still in shock.

"One hit." She said to herself. One hit was all it took, and the kid was bleeding on the ground, then InuYasha picked him apart with just words. The kid that had to listen to InuYasha was probably feeling so bad right now, and not just because he had been kicked in the face. InuYasha had probably reduced his morale so much that the kid would never see himself the same way again.

Kagome shrugged. She turned on the television, hoping that something good was on at 2 in the afternoon.

---

InuYasha opened his door, and sighed in disgust at the empty house that greeted him. He growled softly and ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and took his money out of his pocket. He shoved twenty bucks back into his pocket, and dropped the rest onto his bed. He reached under his bed, and pulled out a large poker-style case, and unlocked the combination lock. As he raised the top, he grinned, seeing a couple hundred bucks laying inside the case. InuYasha recounted the money on his bed, and then dropped it into the case, closing and locking it again. He tossed it under his bed, and then jumped on top of it, laying down. He sighed, and started to relax, thinking about today. He really wished he didn't kick the kid in the face, but shit had to be done, so the kid got what he deserved. He sighed again, and closed his eyes. He immediately opened them again in surprise as his mind was flooded with the mental image of Kagome, then the girl who had reprimanded him after that. He sighed for a third time, and closed his eyes again, willing their faces to stop haunting him. After all, it wasn't like he cared what the girl thought of him, and there was still no way he was going to apologize. He rolled over onto his stomach, and laughed suddenly, as the mental image of Kagome's face appeared, after he had told her off. Her look was priceless. He smirked, then it slowly faded, as his conscience kicked in. She did look like he had hurt her feelings though.

"Maybe I will tell her I'm sorry." He said to himself. "It can't hurt any, I mean, I'm just out to make money, not make school girls cry."

He smirked at that, then slowly let himself fall asleep, promising himself that the next time he saw her, he would apologize.


End file.
